Fantastic4:An Arctic Twist
by RachelAnneGrey
Summary: Alexia VonDoom finds her self a part of the Fantastic Five and can't help but be attracted to its Hottest member. But when her beloved big brotherVictor looses it and starts terrorizing the city, where will her loyalties lie? Johnny/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I do note own fantastic four or its characters. They belong to marvel and the movie people. So pretty please don't sue me. **

**Authors note: so this is just something that I thought of, I am still working on my other story its just on sabbatical right now. So I will continue this story if the readers out there think its worth it. So please review and let me know. **

**Fantastic Four: a fringed twist. **

**Chapter one: Take off!**

"I'm so pleased you will be spending the summer with me." exclaimed the billionaire C.E.O. to his brilliant little sister, as she arrived fresh off the airport from Massachusetts, where she had been attending his alma mater.

"Me too." agreed Alexia, "But don't worry I know you're a busy man and I can take care of myself." she assured with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous, I always have time for my little sister. I was actually hoping to show you around the company. So that when you finish your PhD and come work for me, you'll already know your way around." replied Victor VonDoom with his usual self assured smile.

"I don't remember saying anything about coming to work for you Victor?" questioned Alexia suspiciously. Her Brother had a habit of assuming he'd get everything he wanted.

"Well we both know that's just a minor formality." he insisted.

"Oh is it!" exclaimed Alexia, angered at her brother's rash assumptions.

"Alexia, lets not fight. We still have a year for you to come to your senses and realize I was right." suggested the extremely arrogant Latverian

Alexia narrowed her emerald eyes menacingly at her older brother for a moment before conceding, for now. "Alright, for the sake of peace, we can pretend your right. Now when do I get to meet that girl friend I hear so much about?"

"You will meet Susan shortly." assured Victor with a smile before leading her out of his office.

They were on there way to the genetics lab to find Dr. Storm when they were cut off by Victor's assistant.

"Mr. VonDoom, your two o'clock is here." he informed with a side ways glance at the pretty young blonde standing next to his boss. He wondered if this was the famous little sister who had graduated two years early from her prestigious prep school, before going to MIT, to study astrophysics he believed it was. But Mr. VonDoom didn't offer any introductions, he just nodded and informed his assistant to ask Dr. Storm to meet him in the board room as soon as she could, and then left with the blonde in the direction of the room he was meeting his two o'clock Dr Richards in.

"So, who is this two o'clock you forgot about?" asked Alexia.

"An old classmate of mine from MIT. He is trying to convince me to finance a research mission to study a cosmic cloud." informed the obviously bored C.E.O.

"What is so special about this particular ISM." questioned Alexia curiously.

"If my sources are correct, he believes it gives off an energy and a radiation that may have led to the development of early planetary life." he explained.

"Well that's exciting. What's his name?" asked Alexia enthusiastically.

"Reed Richards." Answered Victor nonchalantly.

"THE Dr. Richards!" Alexia almost shouted, Victor said nothing he just looked annoyed. And they entered the elevator that would take them to the board room for the presentation.

"Sorry, he's just still a bit of a legend at MIT." apologized Alexia after noting her brothers scowl, Victor didn't seam to like the man, it was that or her enthusiasm for Dr. Richards had bruised his ego.

"I know, he always was. But unfortunately he peaked in college and fizzled out after he graduated. He was recently declared bankrupt, which is why he's here trying to get money from me." replied Victor rather pleased at the fall of his formerly legendary classmate.

Alexia said nothing as the doors opened to reveal the large board room. She took a seat by her brother and focused her attention on Dr. Richards presentation. According to his research the study of this cloud really would change lives, it would astronomically jump start advances in medicine and the study of our very existence.

But Victor surprised her by shutting it off part way through.

"I don't think I have fully explained my proposal yet" insisted Dr. Richards.

"Oh I think you have. Same old Reed always reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his shoulders." remarked Victor sarcastically. "But dreams don't pay the bills do they?" he added throwing a recent issue of Scientific American down on the table, with the head line "Reed Richards Bankrupt."

"You remember when we were in school, we talked about working together, well that was what I was about to explain." Continued Dr. Richards persistently, Alexia had to give him credit for not letting her brothers antics faze him.

"The cloud is deadly, but the shields on your space stations control room are designed to block any occupant in side." he continued before Victor clicked the lights.

"So its not just my money you want, it's my toys." he concluded to which Reed nodded.

"Tell me something, if NASA doesn't trust you why should I?" he added cunningly, earning him some very confused expressions from Reed and his associate Ben Grim.

"That my job, to stay a step ahead, to know what other men don't." continued Victor making it hard for Alexia to avoid rolling her eyes, her brother could be so Narcissistic at times.

"You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications…." started Reed.

"The Number is seventy five and its applications." demanded Dr VonDoom. Alexia very nearly chocked on her coffee. Was her brother crazy there was no way anyone in there right mind would give him three quarters.

"You want his first born too." asked Ben sarcastically.

"Come on Ben its just business." advised Dr. Richards.

"He's right Ben, it is just business." agreed the newly arrived blonde woman wearing a determined look.

"You all know my Director of Genetic Research Dr. Susan Storm." introduced Victor, walking towards her and motioning his sister to follow.

"Hey ya Suzie, How ya doing?" asked Ben hugging her.

"Great, how is Debbie?"

"Good, Good." he replied.

"Reed." she addressed the doctor coldly.

"How are you." he asked awkwardly, cringing at the frost in his ex's tone.

"Never better." she replied with the same amount of ice in her voice.

"Susan, I would like you to meet my sister Alexia." announced Victor.

"Susan Storm, good to finally meet you." said the director with a warm smile, extending her hand.

"Like wise." replied Alexia with a similar smile.

"Well now Susan, you are just in time to see the great Reed Richards ask me for help." Started Victor arrogantly, blatantly refusing to introduce Alexia to his former classmate.

"You made a lot of people at MIT feel like a junior high science fair, so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment." he apologized falsely.

"Come on, twenty five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while, maybe even pay for your forth mortgage on the Baxter building." asked Victor and after a momentary hesitation Alexia was surprised to find Dr. Richards agreeing to his proposal. The man was arguably one of the most intelligent men on the planet, but when it came to business he was obviously lost.

"It's funny how things turn out." mused Victor wrapping an arm possessively around Susan.

"Hilarious." agreed Reed grimly.

"Well since it seems that my brothers manners are circumstantial , I'll introduce myself, I am Alexia VonDoom." interjected the young blonde addressing the two presenters, ignoring her brothers less then pleased look.

"Ben Grim." introduced the Dr's associate, extending his hand, which Alexia took.

"Reed Richard." offered the Dr. after Ben had shaken the girls hand.

"It really is an honor to meet you, Dr Richards. My brother got one thing right you certainly are a legend at MIT." Said Alexia shaking the Dr.'s hand.

"So you took up your brothers Alma Mater, I assume." concluded Reed conversationally.

"Yes, well it has a wonderful physics department."

"Yes it does, what's your major?"

"I'm attempting Astrophysics."

"Well that's quite a challenge." said Reed.

"True, but fortunately my sister is a genius, who is surpassing her classmates and astounding her professors. And in a year after she finishes her PhD. She is going to come back save the world while making me more money." said victor, proclaiming his sisters accomplishments.

"No wonder Victor is so proud of you." said Susan with a smile.

"Thank you." replied Alexia nervously.

"Well now, I believe we have a launch to plan. Susan if you could get things ready, I promised Alexia a private tour." announced Victor

"Of course." agreed Susan as Victor lead his sister out of the room.

"I didn't know you wanted to be introduced." explained Victor with a frown when they had entered the elevator.

"It wasn't that Victor. You introduced me to Susan while they were standing there and you ignored them, that was rude." scolded Alexia.

"But I am a multi Billionaire. I am allowed to be rude." complained Victor with a smile.

"well as a C.E.O. maybe but my brother is not." demanded Alexia.

"So you are mad at me?"

"honestly? Yes I am a little."

"Really well then, I had been hoping that we would have an astrophysicist on this mission. But if you don't want to go, cause your mad. I will just have to make do." commented Victor.

"You want me to come!" cried Alexia excitedly.

"If you can lower your pitch, yes."

"Thank you!" she squealed uncharacteristically and threw her arms around her brother.

"And just like that your five again." he teased and Alexia punched him in the arm playfully.

On the day of the launch alexia made her way to the dressing room in the blue uniforms her brother had designed. They were remarkable, really. A material made from self regulating unstable molecules, acting like a second skin, adapting to your bodies individual needs. Unfortunately they were, like a second skin, and they fit tightly over every curve of the body.

She reached the room and accepted the navy jumper that went over the exposing material from Susan.

"Hello, every one." greeted Alexia excitedly to the crew of the mission Ben, Susan and Dr. Richards and a blonde man, she'd never met, who made her rethink her stand on the tightness of the uniforms, his obviously well muscled body and devastatingly remarkable six pack was hard to ignore.

"I didn't know you were coming." admitted Reed.

"Victor was nice enough to allow me to join you on the research expedition." explained Alexia.

"Yes, that was _very_ nice of Victor to have you join us." agreed Johnny suggestively, as he admired the stunning young woman with curves that sent blood rushing to a very specific part of his anatomy.

"Hi. We haven't met. I'm Captain Johnny Storm." He introduced, walking up towards her.

"Please to meet you. I am Alexia." she replied.

"The pleasure is all mine." said Johnny dramatically with a wink.

"ok." said Alexia with a laugh.

"This might be a little forward but, you have extraordinarily beautiful eyes." he commentated with a dazzling smile that made Alexia a little dizzy

"Johnny, we are leaving now!" shouted Susan.

"Ok!" he shouted back. Before turning towards Alexia again with that smile of his "It would seem I have to go pilot the very complicated space craft now, not to worry though I am very good. But after we come back to earth I'm going to take you out to dinner."

"I'm not sure if.." began Alexia.

"We'll discuss the details later." he replied taking off towards his sister.

"It's not going to happen Johnny." warned Susan.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." insisted Johnny.

"Alexia. She's Victors little sister, Johnny. And if there is one thing that he is more possessive of then his company its her."

"Relax, Suzie." he advised "I got to fly, buckle up." he ordered before taking a seat beside his former C.O. in the cock pit.

"System checks are go." grumbled Ben.

"Thank you, Ben" said Johnny with a grin "Contact operations and advise them to begin countdown now."

The operators voice came on line shortly after. "and you are cleared for take off in ten-nine-eight-seven-six-five-four-three-two-one and we have lift off." finished the operator as the jets fired propelling the six occupants inside the craft towards their destiny

**Please review.**


	2. Cosmic Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic for or any of its characters, not even the torch, if I did I would not be on my computer right now. So with that in mind don't sue me the only character I own is Alexia that's it. **

**Authors note: I know its short. So read and please review. Because though I was touched by all the story alerts/ favorite story adds. And am extremely grateful to my one reviewer. There is nothing that keeps you going like finding out people to took the time to review. So If you liked the story or know of something that will help improve it, Review or else I will be forced to assume its sucks or its just been done to death. Which I am aware the Johnny/ OC/ fantastic five angle is not original. But this story stemmed from an unhealthy obsession of the torch. I also apologize for making a note that was practically longer then my chapter. Any way Review Please! **

**Fantastic four: an Arctic Twist. **

**Chapter two: Cosmic Clouds. **

The shuttle ride was over quickly and the team had docked in the landing bay. Alexia stayed close to her brother as they made there way to the control room, she noticed he had one of his hands in a fist.

"Are you ok?" she questioned, whispering to him, a little alarmed at the tight look on his face.

"Of, course I am." he replied giving her that confident smile that pretty much defined him. Alexia worried about her brother, something had been up with him for years, sometimes as awful as it sounded Alexia wondered if he was still human.

"Alright then. What's in your hand?" she questioned pointedly deciding to leave it alone.

He discreetly pulled her to the side, and opened his hand to reveal a small black box, opening the top lid Alexia gasped at the absolutely stunning diamond ring.

"It's beautiful Victor. She's going to love it." promised Alexia.

"I hope so." said Victor sounding minutely unsure, which was extremely out of character for him.

"She's going to say yes Victor. Who could turn down a man ready to give them the world." assured Alexia.

"Exactly." he agreed standing a little taller. "its just like the high stake business deals I do all the time." he added.

"Well what ever helps." murmured Alexia, never once having thought of a marriage like a business deal. At least not ones grounded in love.

"But you really should open the viewing station shields." she added.

"Why?"

"Because, how many woman can say they were literally on top of the world when they were proposed to." exclaimed Alexia.

"If you think it'll help seal the deal." he agreed like he was accepting business advice. Alexia just laughed and started back up the stairs as the others walked in.

"Hey, Alexia did you miss me?" questioned Johnny immediately making his way over to the breath taking blonde, he knew Victoria Secret models who would kill to have her body.

"Hello Johnny." she replied ignoring his pass.

"So have you ever considered modeling?" he questioned advancing towards her, leaving her backing up into the wall in the corner.

"Not really, I have always been more interested in science." she replied softly.

"So you're a squint huh?" he questioned but decided to drop it after assessing her confused expression. Instead he smiled and placed his hand on the wall by her head blocking her escape. He ran a the other hand through her hair.

"Damn you smell nice." he mused leaning towards her. Alexia put her hands on his chest to stop his decent and instantly wished she hadn't. She could feel his rock hard, extraordinarily warm chest under her fingers now, and it was not helping her resolve. He grinned knowingly and continued to drop his head closer to hers, his lips hovering dangerously close.

"Jonathon!" barked Victor. Incensed at the young man for daring to go near HIS sister. To his credit though the boy backed off immediately.

"Get to the air lock room, now!" he ordered in the same unfriendly tone. Johnny started to hurry off after daring to smile at Alexia. "And Jonathon, I expect you to keep a minimum of five feet away from MY sister at all times. Have I made my self clear?" he questioned.

"Crystal." he replied with an infuriating smirk that put a scowl on Victors face, after Johnny had left he whirled on his sister.

"I understand that this wasn't your fault, but in the future if that boy ever comes near you again, I expect you to hurt him, have I made my self clear?" he said repeating the same menacing confirmation he'd used on Johnny.

"Yes, Victor." replied Alexia in a small voice. His expression softened slightly and he offered her one of the few real smiles any one ever got from the infamous Victor VonDoom.

"Alright then, I just want you to be careful. And stay in the control room." he demanded.

"But what about….." started Alexia

"It's a large room." he commented

"Alright." she promised but after Victor had rather cruelly ordered everyone from the room, excepting Susan, she snuck out after Reed.

She quickly found him in the lab aboard the shuttle, going over his notes.

"Hey Dr. Richards, mind some company?"

"Not at all, I was just double checking my research."

"You mean since you triple checked them five minutes ago." guess Alexia.

"Guilty." he admitted. "But you never can be too careful."

"True." agreed Alexia picking up some notes. "man your hand writing is worse then Victors!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well in my defense I can read it."

"That's what they all say." teased Alexia.

"That's one thing I hate about new frontiers though." murmured Alexia randomly.

"What's that?"

"Its hard to properly asses the mechanics of the anomalies." replied Alexia.

"Yes it is, but I have gone over these figures extensively."

"I'm not doubting you." she assured, before glancing up at the timer.

"Dr. Richards." she questioned in a suddenly panicked voice, his head quickly shot up towards her. "aren't we supposed to have seven hours before the cloud hits?" she questioned pointing at the machine gauging the time to the arrival of the storm.

He looked at it as well. "that can't be right." he said faintly.

"Go tell my brother I'll try to get to Johnny and Ben. You need to tell him to abort." said Alexia running off.

**the control room. Five minutes till the cloud hits**

"Four little words that could change our lives for ever." finished Victor confidently, opening the small black box.

"The cloud is accelerating." interrupted Reed, damn him. "We have minutes till it hits not hours, we need to abort."

"No we are not going to abort." said Victor decisively.

"Ben is still out there not to mention your.." he started but was quickly cut off.

"Then reel him back in, we came here to do a job, so lets do it. Quickly!" he said.

Reed ran out and Victor started closing the blast shields.

"You can't just leave them out there." said Susan appalled.

"Watch me!" he insisted shutting the doors, Susan started to run out, he tried to stop her.

"You can't help them any more then I can."

"I can try" she said running through. Victor locked the shields, they wouldn't open until the danger was passed now.

"Alexia, I would feel much better if I could see you right now." he informed before realizing that to his horror his sister wasn't in the control room.

**Airlock one minute and counting**

"Alright, Johnny get ready to close the shields." ordered Reed.

Johnny did as he was told and shut the doors with a frightened Alexia by his side.

The last thing Alexia remembered was Johnny pulling her into his arms seconds before the blinding white light, while feeling that freezing hot sensation. Then the world went black.


	3. snow

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I still don't own fantastic four, so don't sue me. **_

_**Authors Note: So here is the next chapter, thank you to every one who reviewed, I was rather shocked that people seem to like this story. So please keep reviewing, it really helps me keep writing. **_

**Fantastic Four: an Arctic Twist.**

**Chapter Three: Snow**

Alexia woke up to a terribly annoying beeping noise, she groaned and pulled the blankets farther up. Then she remembered that she'd been on the shuttle and shot straight up wildly, before instantly regretting it.

"Owe." she complained miserably clutching her head.

"Alexia?" came a concerned voice, quickly advancing from the corner of the room. A hand gently pushed her back down on the bed.

She opened her eyes back up to stare at her brother. "Victor? Where are we?" she asked faintly.

"Your on earth, I have everyone quarantined, at my medical center, On the Alps." he replied, with a tight knit in his forehead.

"Oh, is every one alright? Are you alright?" she questioned, slowly gaining coherency.

"Yes, I am. Everyone appears fine." he answered. "Alexia, would you care to explain to me why you were not in the control station." he finally added in the very controlled voice he only ever used when he was really angry.

"Ok, well, see, no one could have predicted that cloud accelerating. And you were going to propose to Susan and I didn't want to be there, hiding. It would have been weird, so I left." she stammered

"Despite the fact that you told me you were going to stay there. And I trusted you and then had to face being completely helpless after I closed the shields, and realized you weren't there with me." he finished

"I don't see how its my fault you locked everyone else out." Alexia shot back, unable to believe her brother had actually closed the shields on everyone. "well except sue." she added, remembering that Susan had been with Victor.

"No Susan was being irrational, she left to try to help." he replied.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"I thought you were with me, I thought I was protecting you and then you weren't." he repeated.

"I'm sorry." she said softly, realizing she had managed to scare Victor VonDoom, she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Apology accepted, provided of course that next time I tell you to stay some where you listen." he finished, sounding very close to fatherly. Something, despite there parents dying when she was so little, he always reminded her he wasn't.

She looked up at him with poorly concealed amusement "Ok." she said with a smirk.

"This is not a joke." he reprimanded.

"I Know." she assured.

"Good then, I am glad your alright, get some rest." he finished, before walking out of the room. Alexia was positive, she wouldn't be getting any more sleep, but it wasn't long before her eyes drifted shut again.

The next time she woke up she could feel someone touching her fingers. The hand was really warm, she instinctively grabbed onto it and held it close, causing a quiet chuckle from its owner. Alexia opened her eyes and found her self staring at Johnny Storm.

"Hey." she whispered sleepily.

"Hey yourself." he said with a smirk

"What?" she questioned, her alarm suddenly growing as she woke up. She became aware of the masculine hand she had clutched to her chest, she quickly shoved it away turning several shades of red instantaneously.

"I'm sorry." she said awkwardly.

"I'm not." he replied with that smile that still made her dizzy. She slowly got up and was pleased to find actual pajamas, not hospital clothes, that would not have helped the situation. She spotted some snowboards on a chair and got all the way out of the bed, giving Johnny a questioning look.

"Oh, those." he said gesturing to the boards. "We are going boarding." he informed.

"We who ?" she questioned.

"You and I." he replied stepping close to her again.

"Aren't there tests we're supposed to be waiting for?" she questioned.

"Yeah, we are going to have to skip those." he replied

She looked up at him, there was something not quite right. "Are you sure your alright?" she questioned, placing a hand on his head. "Damn, your Hot." she muttered with out thinking.

"Why thank you, so are you, and I'm not afraid to cry." he replied.

"What? No." she stammered. "I mean you feel a little feverish." she explained.

"Well I have never felt better in my life." he replied clasping her hand and holding it to his chest, "Though, I think my pulse might be a little erratic. what do you think., Dr." he asked with that same, increasingly annoying grin.

"Um. Well, I " was the only reply she could muster as he continued to hold her hand to his unnaturally tight muscles.

"So, I'll tell you what." he said stepping even closer. "You meet me outside in twenty minutes, that's for you, you can thank my grandma." he said quirkily gesturing to the snowboard. "And this is mine." he added as his lips briefly brushed across hers, sending a shock wave through her system. Then he walked out before she could clear her head enough to formulate a reply.

"How does he do that." she muttered to herself. Before begrudgingly getting ready to go snow boarding.

**20. Minutes Later, In a helicopter.**

They were flying about thirty feet above the Alps. She looked over the treacherous slope and cringed it had been a few years since she'd been on a snow board.

"I think you should stay to the right, the left might give you trouble." advised Johnny.

"I think we should drop another ten feet." he told the pilot. Alexia shook her head, men! It hadn't been that long since she'd been on a snow boarding.

"Last one down springs for room service." she teased hoping off the helicopter and sticking her landing on the slope, soaring down ahead of her opponent.

"That's my future wife." decided Johnny, announcing it to the pilot, before following after her.

"Your loosing." teased Alexia.

"Enough kid stuff." he bragged, pulling ahead. Alexia looked over at him and did a double take.

"Your on fire." she shouted.

"Thanks, your pretty good to." he replied.

"No I mean, on fire, stop drop and roll." replied Alexia before hitting a tree when she wasn't paying attention.

She woke up about 5 minutes later, holding her head again, and got back up to find Johnny. She was sure she had seen him fall off the cliff.

When she finally found him he was standing naked in a pool of steaming water, with snow piled up on either side.

"What happened." she asked, realizing that some of the steam was coming of Johnny. "How did you burst into flames?" she questioned remembering the incident before she had hit the tree.

"I don't know." he replied. "Care to join me." he added suggestively.

Alexia glared at him before removing her glove to check the temperature of the water. The instant her finger tip touched the water, it froze.

She looked up to meet Johnny's pained expression. "the whole thing froze, didn't it?" she questioned.

"Yep." he grunted, Alexia couldn't help but laugh a little as she pulled her finger from the ice.

"Are you stuck." she asked she'd finished laughing.

"A little." he replied sarcastically.

"Well what ever you did before, do it again and melt the ice." suggested Alexia.

"Right." he said and with in seconds the ice was steaming water again.

"There is something wrong with our molecular structure." concluded Alexia.

"Ok, what?" he asked, getting out of the self made hot tub

Alexia, turned redder then ever, before quickly turning away with her hand over her eyes. She shrugged off her pink jacket and handed it to him.

"Here, cover it up with this." she insisted. He laughed as he took the jacket.

"We need to get back to Dr. Richards, he might know what's wrong with us." advised Alexia.

"right then." agreed Johnny and they made there way back to the Medical center.

"By the way I won." informed Johnny.

**Please, please, please review. Its good karma! **


	4. trouble in brooklyn

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I still don't own fantastic four, so don't sue me. **_

_**Authors note: So I realize it's been a bit. Sorry. I was worried about how to make this all play out, but upon re-reading it. I wasn't ready to give up. But this chapter might suck I'm not sure. So please review, I would appreciate some feed back. A huge thanks to everyone who did review, it warmed my heart and played a big part in my continuing this story. **_

**Fantastic four: an Arctic Twist**

.

**Chapter four: Trouble in Brooklyn.**

Alexia and Johnny quickly found themselves back at the hotel, and we're surprised to run into Dr Richards and Susan.

Susan eyed Johnny's lack of clothing suspiciously, her eyes then darted towards Alexia and her lack of coat, she sighed exasperatedly.

"Johnny!" she hissed. "what did I say?"

"What, this?" he asked motioning to his apparel "No unfortunately not, I can explain." he added assuredly.

She glared at him before turning to Reed. "The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." she insisted obviously picking up an argument, that they had been having.

"Susan you know we can't make that assumption with out massive amounts of evidence." argued Dr. Richards.

"Dr. Richards while I understand your point, I think I am going to have to agree with Susan on this one. Johnny and I have also shown some rather unusual side effects." imputed Alexia.

"Hey guys! Hey, hey, hey! Look at this." urged Johnny excitedly, drawing the groups attention back on him to see the tongue of fire floating on his thumb. He flicked it off and then back on again. "Now picture that but everywhere, I mean it was everywhere! What?" he questioned enthusiastically

Everyone turned to Dr Richards then. "The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." He allowed.

Johnny laughed excitedly and continued his annoying adventure as a human fire lighter.

"Johnny cut that out!' screamed Susan suddenly, facing her younger brother.

"Ok." he said taken back.

"gawd!" she exclaimed obviously perturbed.

"gawd!" Johnny mimicked

"Grow up!" she hissed.

"Hey what's your problem?" he whispered back at her as she walked the rest of the way to Ben's door.

Dr. Richards started knocking and everyone tried calling out his name, but he never answered. Reed tried the door next , but it was locked. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Alexia.

"Do you know the code." he questioned.

Alexia knew the sort of codes her brother would have had, and hoped she could guess.

"I might." she answered determinedly and set to work trying numerous codes that didn't work.

"Why don't we just brake the glass it can't be that thick." suggested Johnny impatiently.

"Just give me one more minute." requested Alexia, before her eyes caught on to something Dr. Richards was doing. She slowed her assault on the code system as he pressed his hand on the against the floor, she gasped as his hands then thinned and stretched under the door, reaching up past the knob and twisting the lock with a resounding click. He pulled his hand free looking shocked at himself, while the rest of party stood there in equal if not greater stupor.

Johnny was the first to speak. "That's just gross." he decided, earning a glare from his sister and Dr. Richards.

But he was saved from rebuke when they all heard a loud crash. They burst through the now unlocked door only to find the room destroyed. The bed was broken, the weight scale read over two thousand pounds and most obviously an extremely large section of the wall had been torn out.

"Where's Ben." asked Reed.

"What's that!" asked Alexia noting the impossibly large, orange rock racing through the trees.

"What's what?" asked Susan.

"Look, Look, Look….." repeated Johnny pointing to the same structure Alexia saw, they all tracked its progression through the forest.

"Is that Ben?" asked Alexia unsure.

"Where's he going?" added Susan

"He's going home." said Reed moments before Victor entered the scene.

"What happened in here?" he questioned.

"Victor are you alright?" questioned Susan as she walked over to Victor.

"I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises." he said waving it away, before his eyes fell on Jonathon wearing his sisters jacket and nothing else.

"Alexandria, why is Jonathon wearing nothing save YOUR jacket?" he questioned with narrowing eyes.

"Not for the reason you think. See there was a situation where, Johnny was naked, and there was water, and cold and.." she started hopelessly nervous, this wasn't the kind of conversation her and Victor had ever had.

And if his increasingly alarmed Look was anything to go by she wasn't doing very well, Johnny seemed to find it entertaining though as he burst out laughing, earning himself a dangerous glare for the infamous VonDoom.

"Our molecules have been altered." attempted Alexia, hoping science could save her, or at least distract everyone from the alternating shades of red she was turning, she hadn't known there were so many shades of red.

"Ben did this." said Dr. Richards, bringing everyone back to the task at hand. "He's had some sort of reaction to the storm, we all have different symptoms." he continued.

"Symptoms?" questioned Victor shooting a worried glance at his sister.

"Victor, I should have called." started Susan.

Victor held a hand up silencing her. "Just find him." he demanded.

"Alexia?" he started.

"I'm fine, no symptoms." she lied to reassure her brother who looked rather traumatized at the moment. She hoped Johnny wouldn't out her on the frozen water incident from before.

"That's good, I'm very glad. Please help Dr. Richards find Ben. Try and contain the situation. And stay away from situations that involve Jonathon being naked in the future, am I clear?" he demanded

"Yes Victor." she promised.

"Very good." he announced swiftly leaving.

The next morning the four of them were in a taxi and heading to meet with Debbie, who had apparently seen him last night. She had sounded pretty traumatized, Ben's reaction was apparently pretty bad.

As they were crossing the Brooklyn bridge, the cab driver had to stop. The traffic had built up and there was a disruption on the bridge. The four quickly left the cab and headed towards, the large rock that was being held up by the NYPD.

Susan used her invisibility to get through the crowd and the rest of the group found there own way. Soon they were close enough to see that the oppressively large orange figure was indeed, Ben Grim, Susan gasped.

"Extraordinary." murmured Alexia, earning her a very confused look from Susan.

"Sorry.' muttered Alexia.

Meanwhile Ben had started to run from the cops the bullets just bouncing off him.

Johnny caught sight of a small girl by the gas tank that was set to blow and raced towards her, wrapping her in his arms as the tank exploded.

Suddenly an invisible dome seemed to be containing the explosion, a dome emanating from Susan Storm.

As soon as the bulk of the storm was contained, Susan released the force field.

"I wonder." mused Alexia as she raised her hands towards the remaining flames. She struggled to push out of her what ever it was that froze the lake. She was shocked when with a gush of arctic wind the flames blew out across the bridge and everyone held on tighter to there coats.

Shortly after the fire truck that had come to put out the fire ran off the road sliding towards the river bellow, but Ben grabbed onto the truck and with unbelievable strength, began to heave it back on to the bridge.

One of the fire fighters lost his grip on the latter and fell. Alexia screamed as she watched him fall, only to see Dr. Richards stretch his body to an impossible length and catch the fallen man, pulling back to safety.

The crowd was soon cheering for the five unbelievable heroes, all except a woman that caught Ben's attention. He attempted to walk to meet her, but she shook her head with tears in her eyes. Alexia figured this must be Debbie.

Debbie was twisting something off her finger, it appeared to be an engagement ring. She set it on the ground and walked away.

Alexia's heart broke for the man, only guessing what he must be feeling now. She continued to watch as he struggled to pick up the tiny ring with his now very large fingers.

Reed was there in the next moment to retrieve it for him. He set it in his hand.

"I promise I will do everything in my power, until there's not a Breath left in me, your going to be Ben again." swore Dr. Richards.

**In the medical tent**.

The five were being checked out in the medical tent that had been set up in view of the disaster.

Everyone all swore they were fine and in truth the paramedics could find nothing wrong.

"I saw that." said a voice from beside Alexia.

"Saw what?" she questioned feigning innocence.

"what ever you did that put out the fire." he replied.

"I didn't" Alexia started to insist.

"Yes you did, you have freaky powers just like the rest of us sweet heart, and lets not forget the incident on the Alps." argued Johnny.

"There are some people outside, who'd like to talk to you." announced the fire chief walking in.

"We are not going public with this, we are scientists not celebrities" insisted Dr. Richards and Alexia had to agree.

"Its too late son." explained the fire fighter, turning on the television to reveal their faces on every news channel, declaring them the fantastic five.

"Oh No!" said Alexia, placing a head over her mouth, she was sure that this was not what victor meant when he'd said to contain the situation.

"Cool!" yelled Johnny heading towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" insisted Susan. "We need to think this through."

"That's, great! Brainstorm." replied Johnny racing out towards the large gathering of reporters.

The team quickly ran after him.

Reed was elected to make a statement to the press. "while on a resent mission onboard the VonDoom space station, we were exposed to as yet an unidentified cloud, we are going directly to the lab to diagnose our symptoms." explained Dr. Richards.

"Is this some kind of Disease?" shouted one of the reporters.

"No!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Actually, we don't know much more then you do at this point." interrupted Susan.

"No, no, no. Well if having special powers is a disease then yeah we got it bad." continued Johnny.

"What about that thing, he doesn't look so fantastic." said a different reporter pointing at Ben.

"Ben Grim is a genuine American hero." argued Dr. Richards.

"What he means is every team needs a mascot." interrupted Johnny. "A new day has dawned the day of the fantastic five!"

**Please review its good karma**


	5. Frost Bite

**So here it is chapter five. I really have no excuses except writers block, I am still not sure about it so let me know if it's alright. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic four, If I did. Well, that would be something! But I don't so don't sue me. **

**Chapter five: Frost Bite. **

On the way back to the Baxter building the team had a police escort, in order to keep the crowds in check. Alexia looked out the window and sighed 'contain the situation' Victor had said, now not only were her freakish gifts all over the news, but so were the rest of the teams. Victor was going to murder her!

And Johnny was most certainly not helping things. 'every team needs a mascot' 'the day of the fantastic five!' that man had her head spinning.. Alexia knew Victor would be pissed, the company would suffer, the bank was likely to pull out, and there lives, all five of them, would never be the same again. But here they were getting out of the car and he was waving to the pressing crowd with overly expensive sunglasses, signing autographs of all things!

Johnny caught up beside the gorgeous blonde "Smile, we are all famous!" he urged.

"Yeah, thanks for that!" she replied sarcastically, but he ignored it.

"Not a problem, now wave, Alexia, you were made for the spot light." he said with a grin, as he slid his arm around her and led her into the building.

Alexia was in the apartment unpacking when Victor showed up. She tensed not only because she had failed but also because she had decided that the most logical course of action would be if she stayed here in the building. That way they could figure this whole thing out together, Dr. Richards had agreed, but she was pretty sure Victor wouldn't.

"We are leaving, I have the top research scientists in the world set up to admit you. Why didn't you tell me you had side effects as well?" he questioned as he started repacking.

"How's the company? I am so sorry Victor I tried..." she started but he cut her off.

"It alright, no matter. What matters is getting you better." he said as he finished repacking her stuff.

"Look Victor about that, I think I should stay here." she said as she held her breath.

He stopped. And turned to her. "You what?" he questioned coming towards her, he was sure he had mistaken her, there was no way his own sister had chosen Reed over him as well. Susan had been bad enough.

"Well its just that the five of us are all in the same mess here and I think that logically..."

He couldn't believe it, not her too. "Logically you should let my doctors take a look at you." he insisted.

"Its just that Dr. Richards has the most experience and..."

"And he's the one who got us all into this predicament" he raged, his accent starting to shine through.

"Victor this isn't personal its just the best way..."

"You are coming with me, now!" he ordered finally, she belonged to him, she was his sister, and Reed could not have her.

"Victor, listen." she started again.

"Alexandria this is not a discussion, I do not trust Reed and you will do as I say. Grab your bag, we are leaving now!" he repeated.

"Excuse me?" questioned Alexia, she wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

"I said we are leaving, now lets go, before I drag your spoiled ass out of here." he hissed. before turning to leave expecting her to follow.

And that was the moment when Alexia did something she had never done before, she openly defied her brother. "No, Victor, I am not going. I am an adult, not a child and you can't order me around." she insisted, steeling her resolve.

Reed was heading to leave some towels in Alexia's room when he ran into Victor standing in the door way.

"Victor!" he greeted "What are you doing here?" he asked with a confused expression.

"I have no Idea anymore." announced Victor before striding out of the room, Alexia shot Reed a guilty look and Reed followed him out, chasing after him.

"Victor wait!" said Reed.

"What?" barked Victor.

"I just wanted to apologize, that the mission didn't go as planned." explained Reed.

"Didn't go as planned? Didn't go as planned! You ruined the lives of six people" raged Victor.

"With all due respect I told you to abort." retorted Reed.

"Abort? I put my company, my name on the line I will not abort!" he shouted as the lights flickered. He sighed "Just pay your damn electric bill and get to work on finding a cure." he hissed and left through the elevator doors. Reed was going to pay for what he'd done to him.

Alexia sighed in frustration, Ben was always moping and Johnny was always around her, hitting on her and becoming increasingly hard to resit. Not to mention that she had called Victor at least twelve times and he refused to call her back.

Reed was working on figuring there powers out, Ben appeared to be mad of solid rock through and through, Susan could bend light around other objects and her powers were tied to her emotions. Reed seamed to be the biological equivalent of rubber and Johnny well, surprise, surprise Johnny was hot. Temperature wise, that is. During a test he had surprised us all by heating his core to 4000 Calvin,nearing the temperature of the sun, just great give Johnny Storm the ability to set fire to earths atmosphere and destroy the world.

Alexia on the other hand...

"Well whats up with me?" she asked reed.

"It's really rather extraordinary." he began.

"How so?" she asked.

"Your core temperature seams to be resting at absolute Zero." he replied looking nearly as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"That's impossible." replied Alexia.

"Normally it would, but your body seams to be functioning normally." he continued.

"That's just not possible Dr. Richards, if nothing else the blood in my veins would freeze." I argued.

"That's the interesting part, your blood seams to have mutated."

"Mutated how?"

"While they still deliver the appropriate nutrients and carry similar versions of the correct cells, your blood compound is closer to liquid nitrogen then anything else. Theoretically giving you the ability to extend cold air or even ice from your body, or coating your body completely in ice." he said with a grin.

"Oh my god." she whispered.

"In your own way your body has changed just as much as Ben's." he added. And she suddenly felt very, very cold.

She didn't want to believe it, this was all just to much. She ran over to the table and grabbed a scalpel.

Reed was at her side in an instant. "What are you doing?" he questioned

"I need to see." she explained as she slid the precision blade across her hand and winced.

She looked in awe at the clear blueish blood that trickled over before her hand closed up again.

"Guys come in here!" shouted Susan suddenly, and we all came rushing in into the recreation room where the T.V was turned to the sports channel and none other then Johnny Storm was on it.

"What are your superhero names?" asked the female reporter.

"He wouldn't." begged Alexia.

"Well they call me the human Torch, ladies call me Torch." he replied, receiving appreciative whistles and Cat calls.

"And what about the rest of the team, Reed Richards your leader, I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic?" she questioned.

"Could be worse." said Ben.

"Is it true he can expand any part of his anatomy?" questioned the reporter sugestively.

Johnny laughed "Well I have always found him to be a little limp." teased Johnny.

"What about her, Susan Storm?" she asked.

"That's the invisible girl."

"Girl?" questioned Sue.

"And her? Alexia VonDoom. What is the story there Johnny? Tell me do opposites really attract?" she asked.

"Oh no." whimpered Alexia.

Johnny laughed "Well that's Frost." he started.

"This is not going to go well." murmured Alexia

"She can be a little cold, but well worth the chill. I have no problems thawing her out" he replied much to Alexia's horror, not only was it suggestive and a complete lie but it was really cheesy as well. It could not possibly get any worse.

"And what about that, what do you call that thing?" questioned the reporter, and we looked up to see a picture of Ben on the screen

"Thats just it, the thing." he replied.

"Ok, now I'm going to kill him." Decided Ben and the whole group left to try to contain Johnny.

When the rest of the team had arrived on the scene camera's went wild.

"Hey guys." said Johnny with his arms around to girls. But when he saw Alexia, he let them go

"Baby!" he greeted.

"Johnny!" shrieked Alexia. As he walked up to her.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a grin, as he crossed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms in front of everyone in the middle of the street.

"No!" she shouted.

"Ah, you wound me love." he said.

"Johnny if you don't let me go right now." warned Alexia, trying to ignore how terribly warm he was.

"You'll what?" he questioned and waited. She hadn't really thought up an answer, and before she knew what was going on he was kissing her.

She let out a shocked gasp and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She wanted to fight this, she wanted to push him away, slap that arrogant smirk right off his face, she should, but then his hands slid to her hips and and pulled her closer and he was just so warm, she sighed as she molded into him throwing her arms around his neck. She would slap him later.

His mouth moved on hers and her eyes slid closed as she kissed him back moaning slightly as her traitorous body reacted to his, she could actually hear there bodies sizzling as the fire and ice in there bodies warred, and it was unfortunately really enticing.

But when the shouts and whistles started sh managed to pull away, and felt a stab of regret at the loss of his heat. He of course had the exact arrogant smirk plastered on his face that she knew he would.

Finally, finally she saw sense and slapped a frozen hand across his face hard. "asshole!" she hissed, she was done being embarrassed and he was going to regret toying with her in public like that. She was a VonDoom after all.

Johnny stared after her as she walked away. "Damn that was cold." he muttered with a smile, whilst rubbing his face. He was so intent just to stare at her that he didn't see the license plate that came flying at him, whacking him in the head.

**So there it is. Pretty please review. **


	6. A cure?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic four."**

**A/N/ so I got lots of great reviews for the last chapter and so I had to update. Note there is a bit of angst in this chapter. But please let me know how you liked it, because, I am highly over sensitive and will bite my nails until I know that at least somebody liked it. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, your enthusiasm excites me and then I have to update.**

**A Cure?**

She had been avoiding Johnny for days, ever since the whole kiss incident and today she needed a walk. Victor still refused to pick up the damn phone and every time she went to see him, he was unavailable.

She walked past a Magazine stand when the covers of a few of the articles caught her eye.

"Fire and Ice." one said.

"has the fire cooled off?" asked another. All pictures of her and Johnny and that far to public kiss. She grabbed a few of them, paid the man the man. She need to talk to Reed and Sue this was getting way out of hand.

"Hey its Frost." said someone.

"Oh no." complained Alexia.

"Hey, Frost, my kid loves you."

"Can I have your autograph.'

"What's it like dating the torch?"

"How can you handle being around that much heat?"

The questions, some of them making no sense came hurtling at her. And she ran, she ran fast. If she had been Sue she could just have striped and turned invisible, but no she froze things. She managed to erect a wall between her and her pursuers. She used the time to make her getaway and ran back to the Baxter building.

Where she ran into Johnny, of course she would ran into Johnny, she was still pissed at him. And at Victor and the public and these powers, and life.

"Hey, Alexia, so the news thinks that we are having this big fight, which is fine, but I think we should really make up, you know form a united front." he advised when he saw me.

"Johnny look at these." she screamed. As I laid down the magazines I found. "that stupid kiss is all over them, with cheesy head lines."

"What happened to the shy, quiet girl, who blushed every time I was around and found it difficult to speak when I got close. She was cute, I liked her." complained Johnny.

"Well that's great Johnny, but that was before you used her to get free publicity and make up some fake relationship." she continued.

"Ah come on baby." he said with open arms and a smile.

"I swear if you come one step closer to me, I will freeze your balls off." she threatened.

"Whoa! Chill, love." he replied.

"I am very chill, Johnny I am the essence of chill, I have so much chill I should really just share." she said as she froze his feet in place, to stop his coming towards her.

"What's going on here?" asked Reed as he Sue and Ben came into make some breakfast.

"Look." pointed Alexia.

"Oh no." said Sue.

"My condolences." said Ben as he used his gigantic fingers to squeeze some oranges into a bowl.

"Not to mention that I was chased nearly all the way back here." she added.

"We really can't go outside." said sue.

"Not me I have stuff to do." said Johnny.

"It's no safe for you to be out in public Johnny." she warned.

"You've been saying that for years." he countered.

"Everybody just sit. Ok?" Susan ordered "Reed thinks he might have found away to reverse us." she said and we all sat. Reed proceeded to explain to us how he was going to build a machine to reverse the cloud and there fore reverse us. I hoped it would work.

"So how long till this things up and running." asked Ben.

"I don't know." said Reed.

"You don't know!" shouted Ben.

"You don't want this to get worse do you?" questioned Reed.

"Worse then that?" laughed Johnny.

"We all just needed to get along." insisted Susan.

But of course that could never happen, Johnny tormented Ben, Ben chased Johnny, at least Reed and Sue seemed to be getting along, but Alexia, having been still unable to reach her brother. Decided it was time for a little payback. If Johnny wanted media attention then that's exactly what she'd give him.

Three days later Johnny was moping about how the fake dating scheme hadn't landed him in an more magazines, of course if Alexia had put some effort into it that wouldn't be the case.

"Next on (Insert random talk show) , special guest Alexia Von Doom gives us the inside scoop on her steamy romance with fellow hero the torch." announced the T.V. Johnny quickly turned up the volume and watched excitedly, so the girl knew how the system worked after all. Thought Johnny happily.

"So tell us, you and Johnny we want to know. How is it going?" asked the host.

"Well you know, being thrust into the spot light, suddenly was hard on our relationship. Johnny is just naturally good under the camera. And I am always so nervous. But I think we are working through it. You know it just took honesty and open communication." replied Alexia with a sugary smile.

"Well that's just adorable, now were you dating before you became supers?"

"Yes, we have known each other for awhile, dating off an on. But after the incident in space it was like we just didn't want to waste time anymore you know?"

"Now Johnny does tend to have a thing for women?" started the talk show host.

"Yes, its true he's a bit of a flirt. But he knows how much I love him and I don't think he'd do something to really hurt me, honestly it would probably kill me." admitted Alexia with a hidden grin, and here it was in 5,4,3,2,1.

"I have just got word that some shocking images have surfaced and, I think its my duty to share them with you." said the woman with a grim expression.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alexia, as a video with Johnny and another woman aired on the large screen.

Alexia watched for all of 1 minute before bursting into fake tears. "Please turn it off." she begged.

"Oh, shit!" said Johnny from his seat on the couch this did not look, good. This was the type of publicity that had people hating you, who the hell would leak that video? He raced to the studio to attempt to fix this.

Alexia was pretty pleased with herself as she walked out, her friend had come through she had always been a little wild and being caught on film while out with the torch had been a thrill for her and the video of there very intense good by kiss made Johnny enemy number one. Of course it would fade the media was fickle but he would think twice before dragging her into any of his schemes again.

Johnny saw her walking and opened the passenger seat, he had to wear a hat and sunglasses at night! And drive a car that didn't say torch on it. The people had turned against him, they were throwing things!

"I have know idea how those photos got out, but I think what we need to do is get back on there and say we talked about it and they were fakes , from a few years ago." advised Johnny.

"Now why would I do that, it would negate the purpose of releasing them in the first place." replied Alexia calmly.

"What? You said that whole thing up?" he said shocked.

"Yes I did, Johnny, I do not like being used. And I can use the media as a weapon. Don't forget I am Alexia _VonDoom. _Victor's sister and the princess of Latveria, Don't drag me into your schemes to get attention." warned Alexia, for a moment looking every bit the frightening regent she could be. She was a pacifist by nature and kept quiet if she could, but when she got ticked, she got ticked.

"Wow, this whole time I kind of figured you were adopted, you know? You just didn't have that thing that Victor has, but I see it know." said Johnny quietly.

"And what's that?" questioned Alexia.

"Danger, kind of evil, but in you it is really sexy." he added turning on the charm suddenly.

Alexia groaned "Johnny!"

"Honestly, if you had wanted to have a real relationship, you should have just said so. Its like I said I would have no problem thawing you out honey!" he said with that infectious grin.

"This is unbelievable!" complained Alexia.

Johnny started to say something else, before the both caught sight of the mysterious light show in the Baxter building.

**Once upon a time there was a girl/guy who did not review and the writer said ten years of bad luck if you don't and the reader scoffed and did not review and then, as time ticked by bad things started to happen, they failed tests, and lost there jobs and got terrible writers block so bad that it drove them completely bonkers and they are now in a white patted room in a straight jacket ranting the same phrase on and on. "I should have reviewed, should have reviewed."**

**True story? Maybe, maybe not but do you want to risk it? **


	7. Doom Tower

**Doom tower. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic four. Marvel does, I think, but anyway it is not me. **

**A/N so this is the second last chapter, almost done, so read it and tell me what you thought. **

Johnny and Alexia just stared at the flashing light momentarily, both wondering what the hell it could be.

"Johnny I think we should get over there." urged Alexia.

"Right." he replied, before gunning it, through the streets towards the building.

By the time they got there, it was obvious they had missed something big, the place was a wreck and Ben was lying on the floor unconscious, but what shocked the two even more was the fact that Ben, was Ben, not a stone in sight.

"Ben, what happened?" exclaimed Alexia.

"I left you alone for five, minutes Buddy!" teased Johnny, as he rushed towards Ben, Susan came in the next second and the whole group look to him for an explanation.

"It was Victor, he used the machine, himself. He was affected by the storm like us." breathed out Ben slowly, trying to regain his energy.

"How hard did you hit your head?" questioned Alexia, she was positive Victor wasn't effected. He would have told her if he was.

"Where's Reed?" asked Susan.

"Vic, must have taken him." sighed Ben, still a little dazed.

"Why, are they combining research efforts, for the application of the machine?" asked Alexia, blatantly ignoring the obvious conclusion.

"I think the big guy is saying your brother kidnapped Reed." explained Johnny.

"No, he didn't. Victor wouldn't kidnap some one, he's won a freaking humanitarian award for crypt sakes, and he's my brother and there is no way in hell he did that!" hissed Alexia.

"He's not thinking straight." said Ben.

"You hit your head, your delirious." I retorted.

"I get him to bed, you two need to call Victor and track down Reed." demanded Susan.

"Right, good." answered Alexia as she and Johnny stepped out into the fresh air on the porch.

"So.." began Alexia, before she saw it, the missile, it looked like the knew heat sensing tech, VonDoom industries had done for the military. "oh god." she whispered.

She saw Johnny near the edge of the balcony, attempting to climb on to the ledge.

"Don't even think about it!" Alexia Shouted.

"Never do." he replied as he jumped, Alexia screamed, Sue came running and they both watched Johnny plummet.

"come on….. Flame on!" urged Johnny before he felt the force of his powers kick in and soared toward the sky with the missile on his ass, not one of his better schemes.

Susan and Alexia stared after Johnny as he soared towards the water, he ran into an oil drill on the harbor and the whole thing went up in flames.

"Is he ok?" asked Susan.

"I am positive Johnny can handle the heat." soothed Alexia, as she attempted to call her brother.

"Victor still isn't picking up the phone." complained Alexia, as her frustration grew.

"Look Alexia, I hope your right about Victor, but we can't take that chance, I have to get over there now. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yes." agreed Alexia,

They both raced towards Doom tower, once inside they searched for Reed, Alexia lead the way to Victor's personal research center, if they were anywhere, they'd be there.

The first thing they saw as they entered the room was Reed sitting in a chair hooked up to liquid nitrogen.

"Oh my god." breathed Alexia, she hoped Victor was ok, she was going to murder who ever had hurt them.

Susan phased to invisible as and went to free Dr. Richards.

"Susan." said a Voice that sounded a hell of a lot like Victor, if maybe a little darker.

"Victor." came Alexia's shaky voice as she searched for the owner of the voice, but what she found wasn't Victor. It was a man in a long dark green hooded cape wearing Victor's Humanitarian trophy as a mask.

"What have you done with Victor?" growled Alexia.

"Don't you recognize me, little sister." replied the demonic voice.

"Victor, what the hell happened to you." begged Alexia.

"Destiny." he answered.

"Did you do this to Reed? And send that missile after Johnny?"

"They got in my way" he said with a shrug, like someone's life didn't matter.

"Oh, Victor, you need help ok, we are going to get you help, you just need to come down, and we can figure this out together ok." soothed Alexia as she approached him.

"I don't need help Alexia, I am going to Destroy Reed and his team and I suggest you help me. It would be a pity to destroy you too" replied Victor as Alexia walked up until she was about an arms length away from him.

"Victor, I can't let you kill people." she tried to explain. "It's not right." she added.

"Alexia, get away from him." said an invisible voice, as suddenly Victor was hit by a one of Susan's force fields. He sent a bolt of electricity in the direction of the Force and Susan went flying.

"Victor Stop!" shouted Alexia, before coating his body all the way up to his head in ice. "You need to calm down." she begged with tears in her eyes.

Victor burst through the ice prison and wound his fingers around Alexia's throat

"Victor your hurting me!." choked out Alexia.

Suddenly the Thing burst through the wall, "It clobbering time!" he promised.

Victor dropped Alexia just before Ben came at him and sent him flying through the wall

But it wasn't over yet. "Ben watch out!" shouted Alexia as Victor lunged at him and they both went through a window.

Alexia went to Sue and Reed and then they all raced out the door to follow after Ben and Victor.

They found them still duking it out in the middle of a once busy street. This wasn't good there were too many bystanders, someone was going to get hurt.

In a Burst of flames, the torch resurfaced. "You missed me!" he replied cockily. The team formed a perimeter of sorts against Dr Doom.

Victor made eye contact for a brief second with Alexia, she shook her head, she just couldn't be on his side, not this time.

"Well then, this is going to be fun!" he shouted as he dragged in the power from the city and proceeded to blast them all. They were getting there asses kicked, they needed a plan.

"Suddenly Mr. Fantastic blew out around Dr. Doom like a Para shoot and encircled his body temporarily trapping him.

"Johnny supernova!" shouted Reed. As Ben pulled him off Dr. Doom.

"I thought we agreed that was bad!" shouted Johnny.

"Now!" urged Reed.

Johnny bolted for Victor, surrounding him in flames.

"Sue, think you can contain him!" asked Reed.

"I can try" she replied, extending her shield around the rising inferno.

"Alexia, you with us?" asked Reed.

"I … YES, I am with you." she replied, she didn't have a choice, he had to be stopped.

"When I say I'm going to need you to cool him down." shouted Reed.

"Alright." agreed Alexia.

Finally Johnny flew off Victor and Susan nearly fainted. Victor was nearly melting

"Is that the best you got? A little heat?" mocked Victor.

"Chemistry 101, what happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?" asked Reed, nodding towards Alexia.

In the next instant Alexia shot the ice from he fingertips in a steady stream towards Reed, he started walking towards her, it wasn't working! She did her best to cool the ice, as it evaporated of the molten metal. And finally as he stood three feet from her, he stopped moving.

Alexia stopped shooting the ice and gasped at the almost petrified looking metal man.

"Whoa." said Ben.

Alexia breathed out a sigh, and the crowds cheered.

"Hey you ok?" asked Johnny, as he came up behind Alexia, shocked when she whirled around, threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his, instinctively he caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

Alexia pulled back and smiled a little. "I'm glad your ok." she replied.

"Me, too." he answered with a grin, before they both pulled away to hug the rest of the team. Alexia Hugged Reed and Ben

When she went to hug Susan, the woman hugged her tight. "Your going to be ok." she promised. And the tears wound up in Alexia's eyes again.

Soon the team was standing together, waving at the appreciative crowd.

"I love this Job." remarked Johnny.

"Job?" asked Alexia.

"Well we do have the suits." admitted Reed.

**Ok so there it is, the big fight scene, I am terrible with fight scenes, beyond terrible, so I need to know if it came out all right, so review. **

**Because the bad luck still exists people, there is no time limit in it, and really even if you just say "great, update." or "it wasn't my thing" it takes under a minute and you saved your self a decade of heart ache and pain. Worth it? I think so. **


	8. Cruise ship

**Disclaimer: I don not own the fantastic four. **

**A/N - last chapter read it, tell me what you think. **

**The Cruise Ship**

Alexia sighed into her glass as her hands twisted around it like a life line. She watched the people around her smile and dance, the relief evident in their faces. They were all overjoyed, the city had thrown them a party on a yacht. They were heroes, they saved the city from the bad guy. He was insane, bent on world domination. But no matter how she tried to rationalize it, the facts stayed the same.

"Why are you sitting here moping? This is a party come dance with me" requested Johnny, they had, or rather she had been avoiding the rather passionate kiss she'd thrown at him on the night of the fight. She had to go back to school and she had other responsibilities, now that her brother was…

"I don't really feel like dancing, Johnny." she replied with a forced smile.

"Ah, come on we are on a yacht, with great music and free booze. We are heroes, we killed the bad guy." he continued, Alexia cringed.

"No _we_ didn't Johnny, You Reed, Sue, Ben. You killed the bad guy, you killed the insane man trying to take over the city. Not me." she replied shaking my head "Not me."

"What are you talking about." he asked softly.

"You killed Dr. Doom. Me? I killed Victor, I killed my big brother, I killed the only family I had left and people seam to think I should be proud of this." she explained, her voice catching at the last as a solitary tear fell from her face, and slid down her cheek.

Johnny moved to brush it away but it froze before it got too far. "I'm so sorry, it wasn't…" he started.

"It wasn't what? My fault? Doesn't really work this time, I played an active part in killing him." she replied with a bitter smile.

"Ok, fair enough, but you didn't have a choice." he reasoned.

"Didn't I?" she retorted.

"Alexia, I? I don't know what to say." he finally replied.

"There is nothing to say Johnny." she replied taking another swallow of her rum.

"Tell me how to make it better?" he begged.

"You can't." she whispered hollowly "I just need to be alone, please?" she begged.

"Alright." he allowed.

"I am going to go, don't tell anyone I left, please?" she begged again.

"Alright." he repeated.

She stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek, it still sizzled and she let a small smile flicker over her features. "Thank you." she whispered

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"I have a course to graduate from and business to take care of." she replied walking away. Three months ago she had been so sure of her future, her destiny. But now she honestly didn't know.

As she walked out the door to catch a cab, she caught sight of the flaming five in the cloudless sky, and wondered if that was her future now. If she was meant to be part of the fantastic five? Johnny was right when he'd said all those months ago, that a new day had dawned. But was she apart of it?

**A/N I know the ending is mildly depressing and I usually hate when story's end like that, but I just couldn't really work in Alexia being really happy about the situation. Also I don't know if I will being doing the sequel or not. I'm thinking not, if reviews are anything to go by I think I lost the energy and excitement for this story so thanks for reading, its been fun. **


End file.
